digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in the Digimon World series
''Digimon World * 'Hiro''' is the main character of Digimon World. He was brought to the Digital World by Jijimon to save File Island from being destroyed by evil Digimon, who were losing their memory and turning evil. He can start with a number of Digimon. * Analogman is the main human villain and a hacker of great skill. He believes that Digimon should all be slaves to humankind. His Digimon partner is Machinedramon. ''Digimon World 2 * is the main character of Digimon World 2. He had many different partners over the course of the game but he started out with the partners Patamon, Agumon, or DemiDevimon (which is canon to the story, but in-game Akira has the choice of becoming a Black Sword, Gold Hawk, or Blue Falcon Tamer). Later on, he also befriends a MetalGreymon in the BIOS Domain. * 'OverLord GAIA' (オーバーロードＧＡＩＡ) is the main antagonist of Digimon World 2. He is actually the mother computer used in a project called "GAIA", which happened in the real world. Despite being just a machine, GAIA has the ability to think and act on his own. * is Akira's chief rival and always attempts to outdo and surpass Akira with little success. He is partnered with a Digitamamon, an Okuwamon, a Ninjamon, a Tankmon, and a Deramon. * 'Joy-Joy''' is Bertran's best friend and is always around him, trying to calm him down when he gets frustrated with Akira. Despite her friendship to Bertain, she seems to be fairly kind with Akira, although she does get mad at him when he defeats her Digimon in the Colosseum. She is partnered with a Monzaemon, a Deramon, a Starmon, a Ninjamon, and a Raremon. * Kim is a Tamer who infiltrates the city and steals the Generator Parts from the Tamer's Club. She is thought to be a villain, but after Akira defeats her digimon in Modem Domain he discovers that she was only borrowing the Generator Parts for her sister to invent something new for the Digital World. In the ending, it seems she becomes attracted to Akira. Although unknown if it is canon to the story, the in-game picture of her has her wearing goggles which symbolizes leadership in the Digimon series, along with Akira, which could mean she does have a future with him. She is partnered with a Wizardmon, a Seadramon, an Akatorimon, and an Ogremon. * Ben Oldman is the former leader of the Blue Falcons, went into hiding after the "Blood Knights Incident". He held the secret to reaching File Island. He is partnered with a Centarumon, a MetalMamemon, and a Meramon. * Techna-Donna is Kim's sister, who gives Akira the Power Radar after he realizes that the standard radar isn't powerful enough for certain domains, specifically the Giga Domain. * Professor Piyotte is an expert in Digimon DNA and knows a great deal about Digimon and DNA digivolving. Akira comes to the professor to ask him where the Archive Ship is. He is partnered with a Yanmamon, a Syakomon, and an Ikkakumon. Blood Knights The Blood Knights are a group of Guard Tamers who rebelled and started a war. * Crimson is the leader of the Blood Knights. He eventually merges with ChaosBlackWarGreymon, ChaosMetalSeadramon, ChaosPiedmon, and Chaos Lord to become NeoCrimson, a powerful but uncontrollable Digimon who is killed by Akira. He is partnered with a Deltamon, an ExTyrannomon, a Myotismon, a Pumpkinmon, a SkullMammothmon, and a VenomMyotismon. * Damien is a commander in the Blood Knights. He is often boastful but is constantly beaten by Akira. He tries to infiltrate the city by impersonating a Black Swords Tamer. He is partnered with a Cherrymon, an Etemon, a MegaKabuterimon, an Ogremon, a Puppetmon, and a RedVegiemon Gold Hawks The Gold Hawks, known as the Silver Crows in the Japanese version, are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Vaccine Digimon; their mascot is an Agumon. * Vandar is the leader of the Gold Hawks. He is partnered with a MetalMamemon, a Mamemon, and a PrinceMamemon. * Esmeralda is a Gold Hawk Tamer who isn't very confident. Brian tries to comfort her, and she is also Akira's companion throughout the game. She is partnered with a Tentomon, a Biyomon, a Tapirmon, a Piddomon, an Unimon, and a Birdramon. * Mark Shultz is a Gold Hawk Tamer who tells Akira about a MetalGreymon in the BIOS Domain. Akira eventually befriends this MetalGreymon using the Toy Plane he gives Akira. He is partnered with a Saberdramon, a Gururumon, and a ShimaUnimon. * Brian Wiseman is a high ranking Gold Hawk Tamer who seems to have a romantic interest in Esmeralda. He battles Akira in the Colosseum. He is partnered with a Garudamon, an AeroVeedramon, and a Mammothmon. Blue Falcons The Blue Falcons are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Data Digimon; their mascot is a Patamon. This is also the Guard Tamer group Akira canonically joins. * Cecilia is the leader of the Blue Falcons and also the head trainer for students becoming Digimon Tamers. Akira joins her team after his last mission in becoming a Tamer is complete (canon to the story, but in-game Akira has the choice of joining the Black Swords or Gold Hawks). She is partnered with a Jijimon, a Magnadramon, and a MarineAngemon. * Doug Duem is a Blue Falcon Tamer who tries to be very aggressive but fails. He is partnered with a Elecmon, a Gotsumon, a Floramon, a Tyrannomon, and a Centarumon, Monochromon. * Debbie is Blue Falcon Tamer who usually hangs around in the Tamer's Club, where she has her dancing Palmon that a Black Swords Tamer eventually falls in love with when Debbie leaves. She is partnered with a Palmon, a MoriShellmon, a JungleMojyamon, a Togemon, and three Mamemon. * Zudokorn is a member of the Blue Falcons Guard Team and also someone that Akira looks up to. He helped Akira with his last mission to get his Taming License. He is partnered with a MegaSeadramon, a Lillymon, a Triceramon, a Blossomon, a Deramon, and a Pumpkinmon. Black Swords The Black Swords are a Guard Tamer group who specializes in Virus Digimon; their mascot is a DemiDevimon. * Skull is the leader of the Black Swords. He is partnered with a Hagurumon, a Puppetmon, and a DemiDevimon. * Sheena is a Black Sword Tamer who isn't very confident and also informs Akira that Agumon was looking for him in the Digimon Trading Center. She is partnered with an Otamamon, a DemiDevimon, a Gazimon, a Gesomon, a Devimon, and a Guardromon. * Chris Connor is a Black Sword Tamer who gives Akira a Toy Plane in the Digimon Trading Center. Later on, he goes to File Island and becomes confused by Gekomon in the Data Domain and mistakes Akira for an enemy. His partners are a Bakemon, Woodmon, Soulmon, Phantomon, Myotismon, Megadramon. * Karen Bates is a high ranking Black Sword Tamer, who first appears at Angemon's house. Her partners are a Megadramon, a WaruMonzaemon, and a Tekkamon. ''Digimon World 3 Main Characters * is the main character of Digimon World 3. * is one of Junior's friends and apparently idolizes a famous hacker known as Lucky Mouse. * is one of Junior's friends. Her Digimon Online alias is . According to Junior, she hadn't shown any interest in Digimon before. Later, it turns out she wanted to find her brother, Kurt. * Kurt' is a character whose Digimon Online alias is Lucky Mouse. He helps out Junior in some situations, disguised as a Numemon. He is later revealed to be Ivy/Kail's brother, shortly before he is turned into an Oinkmon by the A.o.A. In the PAL version of the game, Kurt is revealed to be the new MAGAMI president and World Champion. He is partnered to a Datamon, a Bulbmon, and an Armageddemon. * 'Nick''' is a member of the International Police known as S.A.P, and is the a friend to both Keith and Lisa. * Lisa is a member of the International Police known as S.A.P, and is the leader of the group that entered Digimon Online to investigate the A.o.A. * Keith is a member of the International Police known as S.A.P, and is the a friend to both Nick and Lisa. He is partnered to a Triceramon, a Kuwagamon, and a Kunemon. Other Characters Bosses * Game Master is partnered to a Minotarumon, a Gargoylemon, and a Persiamon. * Seiryu Leader is partnered to a Minotarumon, a Tyrannomon, and an Apemon. * Suzaku Leader is partnered to a Woodmon, a RedVegiemon, and a ShogunGekomon. * Fake Byakko Leader is partnered to two Numemon. * Byakko Leader is partnered to a Flymon, a Tortomon, and a Mamemon. * Genbu Leader is partnered to a Vikemon, a MetalEtemon, and an Antylamon. * Ice Witch is partnered to a Frigimon, a MegaSeadramon, and a Mammothmon. * Fire Knight is partnered to a Meramon, a SkullMeramon, and a BlueMeramon. * Dark Knight is partnered to a SkullSatamon, a Devidramon, and a Vilemon. Tamers * Tamer Genji (#1) is partnered to a Kuwagamon. * Tamer Genji (#2) is partnered to two Kuwagamon. * Tamer Natsumi is partnered to a Betamon, a Vegiemon, and a Kiwimon. * Tamer Akiba is partnered to a Tapirmon. * Tamer Chris is partnered to a Kuwagamon, a Flymon, and a Yanmamon. * Tamer Tomomi is partnered to a Betamon, a Kiwimon, and a Vegiemon. * Tamer Andy is partnered to a Triceramon and a Tuskmon. * Tamer George is partnered to a Vademon and a Thundermon. * Tamer Mei Lin is partnered to a DemiDevimon and a Bakemon. * Tamer Catherine is partnered to two Kunemon and a Dokugumon. * Tamer Lucia is partnered to a Goblimon and a Ogremon. * Tamer Robert is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Gordon is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Alice is partnered to a Kunemon and two Dokugumon. * Tamer Mitch is partnered to a Yanmamon, a Kuwagamon, and a Flymon. * Tamer Bob is partnered to a Coelamon, a Kokatorimon, and an Airdramon. * Tamer Jessica is partnered to a Seadramon, a Kokatorimon, and a Shellmon. * Tamer Nakano is partnered to a Tapirmon. * Tamer Makoto is partnered to a Brachiomon, a Deltamon, and a MetalTyrannomon. * Tamer Brown' is partnered to a Brachiomon, a Deltamon, and a MetalTyrannomon. * Tamer Haruka is partnered to a Vilemon, a Phantomon, and a Mummymon. * Tamer Poemy is partnered to a Dolphmon, a Monzaemon, and a ShogunGekomon. * Tamer Pierre is partnered to a Crabmon, a Gizamon, and a Gekomon. * Tamer Shingo is partnered to two Kuwagamon, and an Okuwamon. DRI Agents * DRI Jimmy—Partners: Guilmon. * DRI Johann—Partners: Agumon. * DRI Kazuki—Partners: Patamon. * DRI Michael—Partners: Renamon. * DRI Ken—Partners: Kotemon. * DRI Yuji—Partners: Bearmon. * DRI Yang—Partners: Monmon. * DRI Bob—Partners: Veemon. Real World (Undersea Base Magasta) * Mech Soldier is partnered to a Dragomon, a Pukumon and a Giromon. * Royal Guard is partnered to a Whamon, a Vademon, and a Machinedramon. Real World (Gunslinger Satellite) * Metal Soldier is partnered to a Infermon, and an Apocalymon. * Lord Megadeath is partnered to a Fuujinmon, a Suijinmon, and a Raijinmon. Amaterasu Server Bosses * MAGAMI President is partnered to a MetalSeadramon, a VenomMyotismon, and a Raidenmon. * Qing Long Chief is partnered to a Deltamon, a Triceramon, and a Kimeramon. * Zhu Que Chief is partnered to a Cherrymon, a Scorpiomon, and a Snimon. * Bai Hu Chief is partnered to a Golemon, a Gryphonmon, and a Ebidramon. * Xuan Wu Chief is partnered to a Boltmon, a SkullMammothmon, and a Puppetmon. * Ice Master is partnered to a Vikemon, an Antylamon, and a Scorpiomon. * Fire Master is partnered to two Lynxmon, and a Creepymon. * Dark Master is partnered to a Ghoulmon, a Piedmon, and an Infermon. Tamers * Tamer Heinrich is partnered to a Vademon, a Thundermon, and a Pukumon. * Tamer Murdock is partnered to a MarineDevimon, and a Dragomon. * Tamer Takuya is partnered to a Kuwagamon, an Okuwamon, and a HerculesKabuterimon. * Guard Banch is partnered to a Cyclonemon, and a Megadramon. * Tamer Mai is partnered to a Hagurumon, a Clockmon, and a KingEtemon. * Tamer Gon is partnered to a Kokatorimon, a Cherrymon, and an Ebidramon. ''Digimon World 4 * 'Veemon', 'Guilmon', 'Agumon', 'Dorumon': The main protagonists. * 'Leomon': A digimon commander of DSG who goes to investigate the mysterious Death Valley but is captured by evil digimon, later he is found in the Mecha Rogue X lab where his power is drained to create Mecha Rogue X1, he is saved but loses his memory of the operation. * 'Ophanimon': One of the digimon chiefs of DSG who maintains order in the Digital World. Ophanimon is a male in this game. * 'Seraphimon': Ophanimon's partner and a digimon chief of the DSG, he is reawakened by going into the freezer of DSG and turning on the computer. Seraphimon quickly fixes the system. Seraphimon is believed to be a digimon of great power. He is wise and apparently knows a lot about Mecha Rogue X. * 'Mecha Rogue X': An experiment thought to be created by Yggdrasill. Digimon World DS * 'Haruhiko Kogure', simply known as '''Mr. Gure', is a researcher in the Digital World. He gathered the player's bio-energy data after he or she touched the monitor at the beginning of the game and found that they have potential to be a Tamer. He believes that Digimon and humans can exist happily in this world. However, he needs the player's help, and after the player agrees, he introduces the player to the leader of the Tamer Union, ClavisAngemon. He then leaves as the player gets registered to be an official Tamer. :In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Kogure is fought in the Bronze Tamer Match and leads Team . His Digimon are Chronomon Holy Mode, Ebonwumon, and Antylamon (Data). * Kazuya is the first Tamer that the player meets on his or her way to the Tamer Union. He tells the player about the Digi-Farm system. When he shows the farm to the player, he has a Tsunomon, Gabumon, and Goburimon. His preference is Animal Digimon. * Unknown-D is a Digimon who seeks to revive the legendary Super Ultimate Digimon (Chronomon) in order to prove that human Tamers make a Digimon weak. He is eventually revealed to be Alphamon. At the end ClavisAngemon helps him stop Chronomon DM but both fail. * ClavisAngemon is the leader of Tamer Union, and observes Platinum Tamers. He tries to help Alphamon stop Chronomon but fails. * BT Boss is Kain in disguise. He helps Alphamon by infecting Digimon with viruses and making you fight with your own observers .He also leads Bad Tamers. ''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Light Fang The '''Light Fang' is a Tamer Organization based in Sunshine CITY; they accept quests from Holy, Dragon, Aquan, and Bird Digimon. * is a rising Tamer in the Light Fang organization, and is Sayo's main rival; by the end of her story, he has attained the rank of Platinum Tamer. His design is the male version of the protagonist from Dawn. He is partnered with Coronamon (who digivolves to Firamon, then Apollomon), RizeGreymon (who digivolves to ShineGreymon, then ShineGreymon Burst Mode), and Angemon (who digivolves to Seraphimon), and his NaviDigimon is [[Gatomon]]. :In Dawn, Sayo faces him during the Normal Tamer Tournament, the "Light Fang Assault" quest, and the Legendary Tamer Tournament. However, he is the only Light Fang Tamer to not fall under the ChronoCore's control; and soon after "Light Fang Assault" he escapes Sunshine CITY and allies with Night Claw to save his team, even battling Kowloon Co. with them. They use his Digivice to create an access portal to Sunshine CITY, and he even lends Sayo his Digivice to help her pass through. His teams are: :*'Normal Tamer Tournament': RizeGreymon, Coronamon, Angemon :*'Night Crow Assault': RizeGreymon, Firamon :*'Legendary Tamer Tournament': ShineGreymon, Apollomon, Angemon :In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Koh is fought in the Silver Tamer Match and leads Team . His Digimon are: :*'Round 1': , , and Hououmon :*'Round 2': , , and * Chief Glare is the leader of Light Fang, and is partnered with Ophanimon. In Dawn, he begins acting strangely after a certain point, and is encountered at the Access Glacier during a quest. In Dusk, he is under the control of the ChronoCore. :In Digimon Story: Lost Evolution, Chief Glare is fought in the Legend Tamer Battle. His Digimon are Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Ophanimon, and ShineGreymon Burst Mode. * Ophanimon is a Mega-level Ophan Digimon and Chief Glare's partner. One of the few Digimon not degenerated by the Mystic Energy, she helps Chief Glare manage the Light Fang organization. In Dawn, she is fought at Access Glacier as a temporary puppet of Grimmon; in Dusk, she is instead found merged with the ChronoCore in the form of Ophanimon C during the infiltration of Sunshine CITY. It is revealed in an optional quest that she was once a member of Gaia Origin. :Ophanimon is a member of Team Sunburst in Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, and is fought in the first round. * Litton is a Gold Tamer who takes over for Chief Glare after he goes missing. She is partnered with an Anubismon. It is implied that she has a crush on Glare, as when Koh says that he can't take Sayo in, Glare suggests that she stays at his home, and Litton gets angry. * Gideon is a Silver Tamer. * Gaoh is a Bronze Tamer. * Lyla is a Bronze Tamer. * Pulsa is a Normal Tamer. In Digimon World Dusk, he is partnered with Tapirmon, Digitamamon, and KaratsukiNumemon. * Komachi is a Normal Tamer. * Kenpa is a Normal Tamer. In Digimon World Dusk, she is partnered with a Silphymon. * Tonpei is a Normal Tamer partnered with a Monodramon. In Digimon World Dusk, it digivolved to Megadramon *'Cheetah' is a Normal Tamer. He is partnered with JumboGamemon in Dusk. Night Claw Night Claw, mistranslated in the English version as Night Crow, is a Tamer Organization based in Darkmoon CITY; they accept quests from Dark, Beast, Machine, and Insect/Plant Digimon. * is a rising Tamer in the Night Claw organization, and is Koh's main rival; by the end of his story, she has attained the rank of Platinum Tamer. Her design is the female version of the protagonist from Dusk. She is partnered with Lunamon (who digivolves to Lekismon, then Dianamon), MachGaogamon (who digivolves to MirageGaogamon, then MirageGaogamon Burst Mode), and Lilamon (who digivolves to Lotosmon), and her NaviDigimon is Phascomon. :In Dawn, Koh faces her during the Normal Tamer Tournament, the "Night Crow Assault" quest, and the Legendary Tamer Tournament. However, she is the only Night Claw Tamer to not fall under the ChronoCore's control, and soon after "Night Crow Assault" she escapes Darkmoon CITY and allies with Light Fang to save her team. They use her Digivice to create an access portal to Darkmoon CITY, and she even lends Koh her Digivice to help him pass through. Her teams are: :*'Normal Tamer Tournament': MachGaogamon, Lunamon, Lilamon :*'Night Crow Assault': MachGaogamon, Lekismon :*'Legendary Tamer Tournament': MirageGaogamon, Dianamon, Lotosmon :In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Sayo is fought in the Gold Tamer Match and leads Team . Her teams are: :*'Round 1': SkullScorpiomon, , and :*'Round 2': , , and :*'Round 3': , , and * Chief Julia is the leader of Night Claw, and is partnered with ChaosGallantmon. In Dusk, she begins acting strangely after a certain point, and is encountered at the Access Glacier during a quest. In Dawn, she is under the control of the ChronoCore. Her NaviDigimon is an Impmon. :In Digimon Story: Lost Evolution, Chief Julia is fought in the Legend Tamer Battle. Her Digimon are ChaosGallantmon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, and a cloaked Daemon. * ChaosGallantmon is a Mega-level Dark Warrior Digimon and Chief Julia's partner. One of the few Digimon not degenerated by the , he helps Chief Julia manage the Night Claw organization. In Dusk, he is fought at Access Glacier as a temporary puppet of ; in Dawn, he is instead found merged with the ChronoCore in the form of ChaosGallantmon C during the infiltration of Darkmoon CITY. Upon defeat, ChaosGallantmon regains his will and returns to his original form. It is revealed in an optional quest that he was once a member of Gaia Origin. * Raigo is a Gold Tamer and takes over, briefly, after Chief Julia goes missing. He is partnered to a Zanbamon. * Spike is a Silver Tamer. * Sukikiyo is a Bronze Tamer. * Kakumi is a Bronze Tamer. * Newton is a Normal Tamer and is partnered to a Kokuwamon. He is in the same team as Sayo and Dorothy. * Dorothy is a Normal Tamer. She is in the same team as Sayo and Newton. * Barone is a Normal Tamer. In Dawn, she is partnered with a Volcamon. * Ponch is a Normal Tamer. In Dawn, He is partnered with Gabumon and MameTyramon. His Gabumon would later digivolve into MetalGarurumon. * Gutts is a Normal Tamer. In Dawn, he is partnered with a Golemon, Volcamon and a Mushroomon. His Mushroomon most likely digivolved into Cherrymon later in game. Kowloon Co. are a group of mercenaries who work for money; they are Digimon who work in the underworld and will make anything for a certain price. They were originally hired by to put together the parts of the virus that are attacking CITY, and whenever the protagonist encounters them, they attack. Once defeated, they usually give up a piece of the virus, which can be analyzed in order to restore parts of CITY. Their leader, GranDracmon, resides on Proxy Island, and the main character is eventually sent there to purchase his help in restoring Union Bridge while putting a lock program on it to prevent the other Tamer team from invading while the main character crosses and ends the fighting. GranDracmon, known as the "Merchant of Death", is its leader and Gaiomon is its second-in-command. Other members are WaruSeadramon and Spinomon, who only appear in Dawn, and SkullBaluchimon and Merukimon, who only appear in Dusk. The protagonist obtain the unique "Kowloon Blade" during the "Merchant of Death" mission by paying GranDracmon the cover charge instead of asking for the protagonist's Tamer team to foot the bill. If the protagonist cannot pay for the sword, GranDracmon will force them to defeat him in battle instead. In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Gaiomon, GranDracmon, and WaruSeadramon serve under Sayo in Team Moonlight in the Gold Tamer Match. Gaia Origin The Gaia Origin is a group of powerful, Mega-level Digimon who watch over the Digital World. They existed way before the Union was founded. At Susanoomon's request, it stays out of the Chrono Incident, and after observing the protagonist's skill during it, they challenge Sayo or Koh to a duel for the right to be recognized by their organization. This challenge constitutes the "Gaia Origin Challenge" quest. The members of the organization are Duftmon, Sleipmon, Apocalymon, Susanoomon, ZeedMillenniummon, Alphamon, Omnimon, Beelzemon Blast Mode, and Gallantmon Crimson Mode. and were once members as well. Furthermore, after defeating the Gaia Origin, a Clockmon who claims to watch over the Digital World arrives to take the protagonist back home. ''Digimon Story: Lost Evolution * 'Shu'/'''Kizuna' (Age 11): The main protagonists; Shu is the male and Kizuna is the female. They are partnered with an Agumon. :If Shu is chosen as the player character, Kizuna will be fought in the Final Match of the World Championship. Her Digimon are Varodurumon, AncientMegatheriummon, and Rosemon Burst Mode. * Hiroyuki (Age 11): A classmate of the player character and Asuka's cousin. He is in the fifth grade and is a good soccer player. He has a high amount of curiosity which can lead to trouble at any time. * Asuka (Age 11): Another classmate of the player character and Hiroyuki's cousin. She has good and his a caring older sister with a bright and positive attitude. In the case of an emergency she helps the player through difficulties and obstacles. * Yui (Age 8): Hiroyuki's younger sister. A quiet and reserved second grade student good in science and mathematics and hates fighting. * Takuto (Age 7): A first grader and a close friend of Yui. He is shy and is also a crybaby but strives to have a passion for what is not good at many things. File:Kizuna and Shu.jpg|Kizuna and Shu File:Hiroyuki.jpg|Hiroyuki File:Asuka.jpg|Asuka File:Yui.jpg|Yui File:Takuto.jpg|Takuto Bandits * Uno (Age 22): His Monster Mode is Ex-Eraser α. * Dos (Age 28): His Monster Mode is Ex-Eraser β. * Tres (Age 7): Her Monster Mode is Ex-Eraser γ. :In Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue, Team is fought in the Platinum Tamer Match. Their Digimon are: :*'Round 1': Vikemon, Blastmon, and BanchoLeomon. :*'Round 2': Gryphonmon, Tactimon, and Leopardmon. :*'Round 3': Numemon, Lilithmon, and Daemon. :*'Round 4': Ex-Eraser Ω. File:Uno.jpg|Uno File:Dos.jpg|Dos File:Tres.jpg|Tres ''Digimon Digital Card Battle The protagonist in this game is a new Card Tamer entering the Digital World. The protagonist is dressed similarly to Hiro from ''Digimon World, but his appearance is only a virtual avatar of the true protagonist; his name defaults to just "PLAYER". ''Digimon World Re:Digitize * 'Taiga' is the main character and is partnered to . * 'Nikolai "Niko" Yerkovich Petrov' is Taiga's friend and is partnered to Sashenka, a Gaomon * 'Akiho Rindou' is the legendary Nyanko Tamer and is partnered to Digitorin, a Biyomon * 'Yuuya Kuga' is partnered to * 'Mirei Mikagura' and is partnered to and * 'Jun''' * Emilie "Lili" de Rochefort is a Tamer partnered to a Numemon named Catherine, Monzaemon, and Lilithmon. She originates from the Tekken series, and is, along with Sebastian, the first character from another franchise to appear in any Digimon material. * Sebastian is Lili's butler, and is partnered to an Angemon. He originates from the Tekken series, and is, along with Lili, the first character from another franchise to appear in any Digimon material. * Yakov Borisovich Petrov is Nikolai's father, and an employee in the GIGO Company. * Shippo: A Tamer partnered to a Hououmon. * Category:Digimon World 3